This invention relates to concrete panel construction and in particular to insulating foam billets used in the manufacture of finished concrete panels.
The assignee of this invention owns U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/391,081 filed Mar. 17, 2003 (F02.2-11001US01) which relates to a method for casting hollow core concrete panels in which the hollow cores are made by the use of foam billets held in place during the pours by using a raft connector, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Extruders are eliminated via the invention herein. This represents the only hollow core concrete panel which may include cast in openings. That invention is an improvement over U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/289,819 filed Nov. 7, 2002 (F02.2-10233US02) by the same owner, the disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
The pending applications of applicant referred to above work very well. However, it is desirable to form concrete panels which would have a higher insulating R value. This invention provides foam billets which provide for the manufacture of higher R value concrete panels.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.